Intertwined Destinies
by kitty-krazy04
Summary: A girls memories from her childhood have faded, but she finds she isn't alone when she meets an apprentice of Yen Sid. Organization XIII have returned, searching for two new members and of course their hearts.
1. Prologue: Just A Name

Night had fallen over the streets of Hollow Basition, it seemed as though everyone and everything was asleep, except for Cid. He was working later than usual. He raised a hand to his face and rubbed his tired eyes. He glanced at the time and blinked. 2:03.

"Wow, last time I looked it was 9pm! My, my, I really am working myself to death." Cid said quietly to himself. It was certainly time to hit the hay.

He switched the coputer off that he was working on and got up from the chair, stretching and yawning. Just as he was about to turn the lights off, he heard a faint sobbing sound coming from outside. He listened carefully, just in case it was just in his head due to the lack of sleep he'd been getting. The sobbing grew louder. He walked over to the door, peeped out and squinted into the darkness to see where the noise was coming from. There was a little figured walking around. He took a few steps closer to see that it was a young girl, around about 6 years old. She heard his footsteps. Looking up, she jumped at the sight of him, as if he was the first person she saw in the town. He saw her quickly rub her eyes and stuck her chin up, as if to tell him that she wasn't bothered by anything. Her hair was in two messy plaits, she wore denim dungerees and a black and white t shirt that were crumpled and dirty. Her knees where very grazed for some reason.

"Hey little one, where did you come from?" He asked her softly, taking a couple more steps towards her. He saw her hesitate, then she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I...I don't know!"

"Don't cry..." Cid whispered, bending down to her level.

"I'm _not _crying!" The little girl sniffed, furiously rubbing her eyes again.

"Let's get you inside at least, it's freezing out here!" Cid suggested, holding out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment, then she reached out her own hand and clutched onto one of his fingers.

"Those knees of yours need looking at, missy. Are they sore?" Cid asked her as they settled inside. He picked her up and propped her onto a mini wooden stool and examined her injuries.

"They don't hurt at all," lied the little girl, trying hard not to scrunch up her face when Cid started to dab on detol.

"This may sting a little."

The girl shook her head.

"You're a right little wildcat aren't you! A stubborn one. Where's Mum and Dad?" Cid asked her, wondering how they could let her wonder around in the dark at this hour.

She shrugged, swinging her legs when Cid put plasters on her wounds.

"Well, that's a little odd." Cid sighed, scratching his head with confusion.

"I don't remember." The little girl admitted.

"What about your name then?"

"It's... Vicxy."


	2. I: Seeking Out

_I don't know what's real anymore...  
>I feel so empty, so sad.<br>Who am I?_

* * *

><p>A pair of big, hazel green eyes flickered to the sound of someone calling her name. The eyes belonged to a teenage girl with cropped, flame red hair and a fringe sweeping over her forehead. She flicked her head every now and again when it annoyingly went in her eyes.<p>

She frowned, thinking of the weird dream she just had whilst taking an unexpected hour snooze. The dreams were getting more and more frequent, even though she couldn't remember much from them.

The voice called her again, after she had tried to dismiss it. She sighed heavily and got up.

"Yes?" The girl asked, skidding on her feet into the room. Her uncle Cid looked up from the computer and beamed at her.

"Ah! Vicxy. There's my favorite little neice."

"I'm not sure I like that tone of voice, Cid."

"That's _uncle_Cid to you missy!" He said in a serious voice, but he was smiling, "I need a favour," he added.

"_Anything_, _uncle_Cid," Vicxy chanted sarcastically. Cid's face dropped the smile he was holding. She then suddenly felt bad. Her mood wasn't the best today.

"Sorry... I kinda woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Ahh it's alright," Cid told her, getting up off his seat and walking over to her. He ruffled her hair like he always did. "Look, you stay here and take care of things and I'll run a little errand. Okay? Keep a watch over things here?" The teenager nodded, giving him a small smile. Cid was always so good to her, even when she was being a pain in the butt. Unfortunately, he wasn't really her uncle. When she was a little girl, he had found her wondering around in Hollow Basition. It was one of the few memories she could remember from her childhood. On the brightside, she found Yuffie, who was actually her long lost cousin somehow. It was strange how much of a small world it was. Never the less, she was happy that she had such wonderful people around her. Cid was more of a father figure than an uncle, but she had called him uncle ever since she met him.

"That's my gal. My little red," Cid said softly, as always. Another nickname he called her sometimes. Her hair wasn't naturally red unfortunately, it was dyed. It was her favorite colour, so she thought what would be better than having red hair instead of her natural boring dark brown.

"I'm not little, jeez."

"I wish you wouldn't dye your hair," Cid said, ignoring her comment, "your hair was lovely brown," Cid lectured her, glancing over to an old framed photo of Vicxy and Yuffie when they were younger, and when she had her dark brown hair. Vicxy rolled her eyes.

"You're so rebellious, you have been ever since I found you," Cid told her. Vicxy opened her mouth to retaliate, but changed her mind. She never knew why she was so arguementative with everyone, including Cid. Underneath the front she put on, she was very grateful for everything. Cid was always there for her, no matter what.

"Love you, Cid," Vicky told him, giving him a hug. He smiled at hugged her back, then ruffled her hair again affectionately.

"I love you too, Vix," Cid replied, giving her one last smile, then headed out. As soon as he was out of sight and the door was closed, Vicky jumped into his seat and put her feet up, smiling at her surroundings.

"This is the life," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Perfect." Xemnas whispered, as a preminition like feeling arupted in his mind. His orange eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into an evil smile. It felt good to be back.<p>

"Do you have a plan, sire?" Saix asked curiously. Xemnas, Saix and the rest of the nobodies had not long awakened from their long sleep. It had been 3 long years since Sora had defeated them, but it was only a matter of time before they had found a way to revive everyone. All it took were hearts, very strong and pure ones. Xemnas of course was the first to wake up. He clicked his fingers, and a creature appeared out of thin air. Xemnas stayed silent, waiting for Saix to respond to this gesture.

"A Heartless?" Saix asked, looking puzzled which was what Xemnas had predicted in his head.

"Not just any Heartless. Call our youngest member in, I have a simple task for him."

* * *

><p>There was a tapping sound coming from the door. Vicxy opened her eyes and huffed in annoyance.<em> What now? <em>She slowly lifted herself on her feet and opened it. Her eyes trailed down to a little girl with long, shiny black hair and unusual yellow eyes.

"Yes?" Vicxy asked impatiently. Kids weren't her strong point, she always felt awkward around them.

"Where are the Restoration Committee?" The little girl asked timidly, looking up at her with big wide eyes. Vicxy's hard stare softened a bit when she heard the sound of her sweet voice, reminding her of someone she once knew.

"Well, the main dudes are out at the moment, but I'm a member... maybe I could help?" Vicxy said, bending down to the childs level. She clueless on how to talk to children, but she figured this was probably the best way.

"I saw something, staring at me where I was playing," the girl told her, making a gesture towards somewhere outside. Vicxy popped her head out and squinted to where she was pointing.

"Uhh... okay..."

"Honest! Come see, come see!" The little girl squeaked, taking Vicxy's hand and leading her towards the location. They both started to walk further and further from where they had started. It wasn't long until Vicky had stopped walking.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Vicky scouted the place. Nothing.

"Yes." The girl answered, her eyelashes fluttering.

Vicxy sighed, rubbing her forehead, "listen kid, I've got places to be...-"

"-It was a weird black creature!"

"Yeah and-hang on... what?" Vicxy stuttered, blinking at her.

"I saw it. A hooded thing."

Vicxy swallowed. "Right, okay."

"Do you believe me?" The child asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Sure I do. I'll tell you what, I'll go back inside and you come tell me if you see anything again, alright?" Of course she believed her, she'd be foolish not to. She remembered a time when she thought she was seeing things, and it turned out to be real. All of it.

The little girl nodded, smiling.

"If I find out you were messing me about, I'll beat you up."

The girl carried on smiling, oblivious to Vicxy's threat.

"You think I'm kidding... kids huh," Vicxy muttered, turning round to head back.

"Just a sec! Err, stop!"

"Huh?" Vicxy turned to face a hooded person standing next to the little girl. "Who the heck...?"

"Good job. I underestimated you a little, but you came through," the hooded figure said to the troubled little girl. Two gloved hands lifted the hood and revealed a teenage boy with a blonde mullet. The little girl smiled up at him, then a whirl wind of black dust began to form around her. A few seconds later, she had transformed into a black creature, with claws and antenies, but still had the same bright yellow eyes.

"What?" Vicxy gasped, godsmacked at the scene, "how did...?"

"Impressive, right?"

"Who are you?" Vicxy demanded, fists clenched. She got it now. The kid tricked her to coming here... but the only part she didn't get, was why?

"Well, I'm demyx, this is Seek... and you must be Kyxell?" Demyx asked innocently.

"Huh? No, you have the wrong person." Vicxy told him, confused as ever. Something snapped when he said the name 'Kyxell,' as if she had heard it somewhere in a dream...

"That's what they all say, girlfriend. Be a good girl and come along, I haven't got all day."

"Forget it, loser. I'm not going anywhere." Vicxy hissed, giving him one last glare then turning around to leave. Demyx quickly ran in front of her.

"You can't go! My boss will be mad," Demyx whined. Vicxy raised her eyebrows, _is this dude for real?  
><em>  
>"Not my problem." Vicxy said coldy, dodging him by going under his arm.<p>

"Drats," Demyx muttered, watching her walk away. He suddenly had a brainwave, remembering he had powers. With a click of his fingers, he watched Vicxy struggle under the clutches of his water people. It wasn't long before she was knocked out cold.

"Finally, I've done something right for once," Demyx praised, wanting to give himself a high five. He raised a gloved hand and made a dark portal. Hoisting up Vicxy's sleeping body, he slipped through the portal he had made and vanished out of sight.


	3. II: Mix Up

"Here." Vicxy looked up from staring at the floor in anger and saw a girl about her age, possibly a bit older, with blonde hair and a strange hairstyle which made her look like she had antenne. She tossed the folded clothes she was holding onto her bed.

"Larxene, before you ask."

"Huh?"

"My name? None of the guys wouldn't come up here and give you those. I volenteered. It's about time we had another chick around here. Not that I care or anything."

"Right. Well, thanks. I was wondering why-" The door slammed before Vicxy could finish. "I guess not," she muttered, turning to examine the clothes she had been given. Without a second thought, she quickly shoved on the clothes and stood in the mirror, staring. A long black hooded coat with a silver zip travelling all the way to the bottom. It was a little snug on her, but never-the-less, the made it look good. She shook her head. What the hell was she thinking? Clothes were the last thing she should be worrying about. She still had no idea what was going on or what was the reason she was dragged here in the first place. Was it some kind of strange secret cult? Did she register to something she'd forgotten about online? Perhaps Cid was playing a trick on her? No. None of those things. This was something far beyond amature pranks or silly thoughts.

* * *

><p>A strong but warm breeze flew around the Mysterious Tower, flying all the way up to the top window. Perched the window sill, looking up at the clear blue sky, was a young teenage girl. Her long flowing brown hair swept wildly around her face. Her dark brown, almost black eyes closed and took a deep breath. A sudden knock at the door interrupted her, making her jump and very nearly topple out the window.<p>

"C-come in," she stuttered, gasping for breath.

"Kyxell,"

The girl spun round at the sound of their voice. It was a slender elderly man with a long grey beard wearing a blue robe and a blue pointed hat embroided with yellow aqua shapes. Yen Sid, the famous sorcerer.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you, I thought it would of been one of the good fairies." The man raised his grey bushy eyebrows at Kyxell's comment.

"Of course I don't _mind_that you're here, it just surprised me that's all," Kyxell rambled, turning red.

"Someone is in need of your help," he said simply.

"I... I-"

"You've been cooped up in this tower for too long now, it's time to leave the nest. I want you to be happy, it is quite clear that you are not."

"I'm fine here, honestly." Kyxell insisted, trying her hardest not to look him in the eye. Deep down, her biggest wish was to finally leave the tower, but it had been so long.

"I know you're afraid to go out on your, child, but I know you're strong enough. I have always told you you can do anything. Courage is the key." Yen Sid persuaded.

Kyxell let out a deep sigh. She had been Yen Sids apprentice every since she was a little girl. Her memory was blurred before then, she never knew why. Every so often when she tried to think back, she had the most unbearable urge to ask Yen Sid why her memory was so bad, but she thought even the great Yen Sid wouldn't know the answer. Even if he did, maybe it was better that she didn't know at all. He had always been good to her, almost like... a father. "I just don't think I'm ready..." Kyxell drifted off sadly, closing her eyes and returning to the window.

"The Restoration Commitee have requested for your help. Perhaps, this could be the adventure you long for?" Yen Sid suggested with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Our new member-" The doors of the Meeting Room burst open. Striding in casually was a tall and spiky, red headed male with the same familiar black coat. He raised a black gloved hand and ran his fingers through his electric red do. He looked around with an emotionless expression on his face. Everyone was already here, Xemnas was in mid speech and there was someone standing next to Saix that he was sure he'd seen before...<p>

"You're late," Saix snapped, interrupting Axels thoughts. His eyes rolled. Saix always had something to say, especically to him. It wasn't as if it was even important either. If there was one thing he hated more than Saix and pointless meetings, it was pointless meetings in the morning.

"Overslept," Axel muttered, walking over and taking his usual seat.

"As always," Saix snarled.

"As I was saying, our new member here is Number 14, Kyxell..." Xemnas continued, looking over at Vicxy, who was fidgetting. "What is it?" He asked her calmly, "do you have something to say?"

"My name... it isn't Kyxell," Vicxy replied truthfully.

"Of course it is."

"No, it isn't."

Xemnas glared at her, obviously annoyed with her impertinance. "What are you talking about?"

"It is so hard to understand?" Vixky asked, getting worked up, yet a little indimidated by Xemnas' eyes staring right into hers. "I don't even know why I'm here!"

"It's natural to forget who you are when you've become a Nobody, girl. You are Number 14."

"My name is _Vicxy_, and I'm no Nobody, got it?" Vicxy hissed.

Axel stopped daydreaming and focused on the arguement that was happening. He looked at the angry looking girl. _Hey... she's..._

"Why won't you listen to me, you IDIOT!"

_...Kinda cute._

"How dare you!" Saix yelled, taking Vicxy by the arm and shook her.

_And sorta familiar. _Axel thought, frowning.

"I'm telling the truth, alright? I don't know who this Kyxell is, but it isn't me. My name is Vicxy, I live in Traverse Town, with Cid, and Yuffie, and Aerith, and Leon... and Cloud!" Vicxy babbled helplessly.

"Impossible. Demyx took you from Yen Sid's tower," Xemnas said simply, folding his arms.

"Uhm..." Demyx sweatdropped.

"You did, did you not?" Saix asked him.

"Not exactly..."

"Explain." Xemnas demanded.

"You see... I kinda got the worlds mixed up, I forgot where you told me to go so I just followed the Heartless. He seemed positive that she was a Nobody. So it wasn't my fault really, am I off the hook?" Demyx asked, nervously giggling and twiddling his thumbs. Everyone in the room was looking at him, some smirking and some rolling their eyes and shaking their heads in shame.

"You..." Saix looked beyond furious, as if he was about to jump over and strangle him. Xemnas raised a hand, Saix fell silent.

"If what you say is true," Xemnas said, turning to Vicxy again, "then why did the Heartless somehow find you. Why was it that he thought you were a Nobody?"

Vicxy looked at him blankly, then raised an eyebrow, "how the hell should I know?"

"She is telling the truth," Axel spoke up, "the one you're looking for is still out there. Demyx is an idiot," Axel added, "I don't even know why you put him in charge of that mission."

"Neither do I," Saix mumbled under his breath, so Xemnas couldn't hear.

"And how would you know?" Xemnas asked Axel.

"I just know."

"Oh, you just know, do you?" Saix questioned sarcastically.

"I've... seen her before, alright? When I was on a mission." Axel answered, shrugging. Half of what he said was true, he _did _see her before, but not on accident.

"Can I leave? It's pretty obvious you've got me mixed up," Vicxy asked Xemnas, yet her eyes were still looking over at the spikey red head. He noticed her staring and winked at her, making her cheeks burn.

"You will stay until we find Number 14. Meeting dismissed," Xemnas said, making it final. He slowly drifted out of the room before anyone else moved.

"Brilliant," Vicxy mumbled miserably, her head drooping.

"Whassamatta sweetness, gotta be somewhere?" Axel asked her, walking past.

Vicxy's face went red again. "Kinda. Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh..." Vicxy couldn't find the rest of the words that were in her mouth. She found herself gazing into Axel's emerald green eyes. For the first time in a while, she was completely speechless.

"Spit it out pipsqueak."

Vicxy snapped back into reality. Before she had a chance to relaliate, Axel had disappeared.


End file.
